Yavin 4/Leyendas
Yavin 4 era una de las tres lunas habitables del gigante gaseoso Yavin. Estaba cubierto principalmente por una selva, y a pesar de ser remoto e inaudito, jugaría un papel importante en la historia galáctica, incluyendo la seducción del Caballero Jedi Exar Kun al lado oscuro y la destrucción del Lord Sith Freedon Nadd durante la Gran Guerra Sith; serie el lugar de la eventual muerte del enloquecido Jedi Revan en los últimos días de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, también, sería el lugar de un feroz duelo entre los Jedi y los Sith durante las Guerras Clon, y serviría como base para la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Batalla de Yavin, además, serviría como campo de batalla para otras batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Un ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte fue lanzado desde la luna. También se convertiría en la base de la Academia Jedi después de que terminara la guerra. Características thumb|left|180px|Ecosistema de Yavin 4. Geografía Su superficie tiene seis continentes ocupando el 67% del total. Estos continentes están mayormente cubiertos de inmensas extensiones de junglas tropicales de altas copas aunque también hay unas pocas cadenas montañosas dominadas por volcanes. Yavin 4 también tiene seis océanos interconectados que cubre el 35% de la luna. Existe también un gran mar aislado. Siendo un mundo relativamente joven, la pequeña selva lunar experimenta una considerable cantidad de actividad geotérmica. Grandes corrientes fluyen dramáticamente desde las alturas de los volcanes siguiendo serpenteantes cauces a través de las junglas. Cuando los exploradores de la Colonia Wetyin en Setor descubrieron la Luna décadas antes de la era actual, los colonos apodaron a estos continentes con los nombres de Starloft, Swivven, Koos y wetyin aunque más tarde abandonaron la luna. En Yavin 4 se pueden ver dos tipos diferentes de anocheceres: cuando la estrella se oculta pero el planeta gigante continua iluminando durante sus diferentes fases con su luz incandescentes el cielo de Yavin 4, este experimentan un crepúsculo nocturno, como si la jungla se inundara de una luz apastelada o cuando el gigante gaseoso eclipsa a la estrella, la luna experimenta una noche profunda. Las bien llamadas tormentas de arco-iris son otro bello fenómeno de Yavin 4. Ocurren cuando los rayos de la estrella golpean el limbo de gran gigante, fundiendo sus rayos a través de las brumosas capas superiores de la atmósfera de este. Esto produce que la luz se polarice y cuando alcanza los cristales de hielo en la atmósfera superior de Yavin 4, aparecen grandiosos brillos irisados. left|100px|Un nativo [[Woolamander.]] Fauna Las extensas selvas de Yavin 4 rebosan de vida. Los pájaros susurradores planeaban sobre las tupidas copas de la selva. Grupos de los arbóreos Woolamanders se alimentaban de frutos de la jungla. Los árboles eran el hogar de otra especie de roedores llamados stintarils. Grandes y peludos herbívoros conocidos como los rrunyips buscando raíces a través de la maleza bajo los árboles. Los ríos lunares también están llenos de vida incluyendo los extraños mucous, salamandras mucosas, serpientes cristalinas, crustáceos conocidos como anglers, pez reptador y anguilas. Las selvas de Yavin 4 nunca están en calma, así como la noche trae los aullidos de las salamandras lanudas arriba en sus árboles, o el inquieto resoplido de un rrunyip yaviniano o un stintaril. Historia Era de la Antigua República Fortaleza Sith thumb|left|220px|Naga Sadow supervisa la construcción de uno de sus templos. En el 5.000 ABY, el Lord Sith Naga Sadow huyó a Yavin 4 en su buque insignia junto con una armada de Guerreros Massassi después de una derrota que sufrieron sus fuerzas Sith, durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, por parte de la República Galáctica. Él experimentó con la Alquimia Sith sobre sus Guerreros Massassi, haciendo mutar su piel roja y su fisionomía tipo humanoide a una temible y pavorosa forma salvaje de depredadores jorobados. A pesar de estos abusos, los esclavos Massassi lo trataron como un Dios, construyendo enormes templos Massassi, repletos de tesoros en su honor. Sadow se lapidó a sí mismo en un sarcófago Sith donde permaneció en trance en un estado de coma durante siglos, esperando que alguien invocara de nuevo su poder y así continuar la historia de los Sith. El permaneció en este estado de animación suspendida hasta el 4.400 ABY, cuando un Jedi caído, llamado Freedon Nadd llegó a Yavin 4. Por aquel entonces, los descendientes de los massassi habían evolucionado hacia una sociedad de primitivos cazadores guerreros. Al principio, los massassi lo atacaron pero su uso de la Fuerza los impresionó de tal manera que les hizo rememorar la Edad de Oro de los Sith. Entonces ellos le enseñaron donde descansaba el Lord Oscuro, en espera de otro Jedi Oscuro. Nadd despertó a Naga Sadow y este le aleccionó en los caminos del lado oscuro y en la naturaleza de los Sith, cuando hubo completado su aprendizaje, Nadd lo mató, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en Lord Oscuro. Siglos más tarde, en el 3.997 ABY, el Jedi caído Exar Kun llegó a Yavin 4 aconsejado por el espíritu del lado oscuro de Freedon Nadd. Allí descubrió a los massassi quienes trataron de sacrificarlo ofreciéndolo a una monstruosa bestia nacida de la alquimia oculta bajo el templo principal. Sin embargo, usando sus oscuros poderes, se las arregló para salvarse. Entonces la manifestación del lado oscuro de Freedon Nadd apareció, deleitado con las acciones de Kun y proclamándose su aliado-aunque Exar Kun no escuchó nada de eso y usó sus nuevos poderes Sith para destruir a Nadd. Como nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, esclavizó a los massassi y tomo control de Yavin 4. Usó a sus esclavos para construir nuevos templos Sith y palacios basados en la arquitectura Sith y diseñados para concentrar los poderes oscuros. Sus esclavos descubrieron la nave insignia de Naga Sadow bajo las ruinas de un antiguo templo massassi. También creo a los despiadados Engendros Sith que incluían las hidras de batalla, los terentateks y las bestias nocturnas. El Lord Sith también encarceló a las almas de los niños de los massassi en un maquiavélico artefacto Sith conocido como la Esfera Dorada. Más tarde, Kun se alió con los Krath-otro grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro situados en el sistema Emperatriz Teta bajo el liderazgo de Aleema Keto y otro Jedi caído, Ulic Qel-Droma. Entonces él fue al mundo Jedi de Ossus y reclutó a veinte Jedi para su causa, esto fue el comienzo de la Hermandad de los Sith. En el 3.996 ABY, Exar Kun junto con los Krath y sus aliados mandalorianos hicieron la guerra contra la República y los Jedi. Los Jedi finalmente convencieron y reunieron a sus fuerzas para un asalto en Yavin 4. La flota en órbita lanzó una barrera del lado luminoso con la que bombardearon la jungla lunar, pero en respuesta, Kun reunió a sus seguidores massassi en el Gran Templo y absorbió su energía vital para poder así, liberar su espíritu de su cuerpo e impregnarse en las estructuras de alrededor, donde permanecería durante milenios. Limpieza Jedi El ataque Jedi borró gran parte de las junglas y abrasó el complejo de templo a tal extremo que nada allí pudo sobrevivir. Después del ataque, los Jedi establecieron una ciudad subterránea en la luna y la usaron para modificar el clima de la luna en un estado selvático y para ayudar a restaurar el ecosistema y asegurar que Kun nunca despertara. Durante la Gran Cacería, la luna fue limpiada de terentateks por los Jedi. thumb|220px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Anakin Skywalker sigue al [[Caza estelar clase Ginivex|Caza estelar clase Ginivex]] de Asajj Ventress a Yavin 4, durante las Guerras Clon.]] Los Jedi finalmente dejaron Yavin, borrando información sobre la luna esperando terminar con su malvado legado; aunque en años posteriores al menos un individuo todavía conocía su ubicación, ya que el “príncipe Jedi” Ken fue llevado allí para que se escondiera por un Maestro Jedi de túnica marrón. La ciudad fue redescubierta por Luke Skywlaker, quien atrapo allí al impostor de Kadann, el Profeta Supremo de los Profetas del Lado Oscuro. El sistema fue redescubierto por los exploradores hiperespaciales de la Vía Hydiana y se convirtió en el sitio de una breve explotación minera de Gemas corusca dentro del gigante gaseoso. Aproximadamente cuatrocientos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el Maestro Jedi Kushibano Ikrit llegó a la luna y descubrió la Esfera Dorada dentro del Palacio de los Woolamander. Incapaz de romper su maldición y liberar a los incontables niños massassi encarcelados, esperó a hasta que alguien que pudiera hacerlo apareciera. La expedición Wolhaniana de arqueólogos estudiaron las ruinas massassi. Ellos descubrieron un bajorrelieve en el que se representaba una batalla entre los Jedi y los Sith en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial así como también encontraron un cáliz Sith. Ambas piezas acabaron en la colección de arte del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Durante el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, Anakin Skywalker siguió a Asajj Ventress a Yavin 4 justo después del ataque a cruceros de la República en la Batalla de Muunilinst. Fue aquí donde ella destruyó el caza personal de Anakin, el Ángel Celeste, así como también mató a las tropas del Ejército Clon que Anakin llevaba con él. Anakin y Asajj tuvieron su primer duelo en las tupidas junglas en las ruinas massassi hasta que Anakin la superó y la derribó en uno de los templos. Ella quedó “presumiblemente” muerta y él se fue en su caza clase-''Ginivex''. Era Imperial Base Rebelde thumb|left|220px|Los [[Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X|cazas estelares Ala-X Rebeldes dejan Yavin 4 para enfrentarse a la Estrella de la Muerte antes de la Batalla de Yavin.]] En el año 1 ABY, el piloto Sullustano Dr'uun Unnh exploró la luna como una base potencial para la Rebelión. La luna fue hogar de la principal base militar de la Alianza Rebelde: la Estación Massassi, construida a partir del Gran Templo de los massassi antes y durante la Batalla de Yavin. Los Rebeldes establecieron su base después de abandonar la previa en Dantooine. El Imperio Galáctico pretendía usar su nueva estación espacial de combate, la Estrella de la Muerte, para destruir la luna selvática y aplastar a la Rebelión. Siguiendo a la Destrucción de Alderaan, el Imperio envió una legión de soldados de asalto para confirmar la presencia Rebelde en la luna. Ellos descubrieron a los Rebeldes, y establecieron un puesto de seguimiento en la Arena Massassi. Durante la escaramuza, una pequeña fuerza de cazas Ala-X y Ala-Y fueron enviadas para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte, pero muchos fueron derribados durante el ataque. Gracias a la ayuda en el último momento de su amigo Han Solo a bordo del Halcón Milenario, Luke Skywalker consiguió abrir fuego, con su torpedo de protones y acertar en una pequeña abertura (menos de dos metros) de salida térmica, cercano al polo norte, que llevaba directamente al sistema de reactores de la estación, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo estallar toda la Estación de combate y salvar así a Yavin 4. Una gran ceremonia fue celebrada poco después de la victoria, en la que la Princesa Leia otorgó medallas de honor a Luke Skywalker y a Han Solo, junto con su co-piloto Wookiee Chewbacca. Esta batalla fue conocida como la Batalla de Yavin y su fecha es usada en toda la galaxia para datar todos los eventos históricos. Los ocurridos antes son señalados con ABY (Antes de la Batalla de Yavin) y los ocurridos después se señalan con DBY (Después de la Batalla de Yavin). Ataque Imperial thumb|200px|El antiguo [[Templo massassi fue ocupado por fuerzas del Imperio Galáctico alrededor del 0 DBY.]] Los rebeldes permanecieron en la luna durante seis meses después, hasta que finalmente burlaron el bloqueo Imperial. Yavin 4 solicitó ayuda del Desafío para proteger sus naves durante la evacuación en el espacio. El General Jan Dodonna se quedó detrás, haciendo estallar un templo para dañar a las Fuerzas Imperiales. Bajo la secreta observación de Mara Jade, Darth Vader barrió al resto de tropas de tierra y capturo al herido Dodonna, a quien Vader interrogó hasta que le reveló la presencia Rebelde en Reytha. Dodonna fue encarcelado en el Lusankya, aunque la mayoría de los rebeldes, incluyendo Mara Jade, creyeron que estaba muerto. El Imperio entonces ocupó la luna. El Imperio mantuvo una base militar, un campo de trabajo y otro de minería. Debido a que Yavin 4 estaba bajo jurisdicción Imperial, el Imperio también otorgó acceso a turistas a través de Pasaportes Intergalácticos. En respuesta, la Alianza Rebelde instaló una nueva base en la luna para asediar a los Imperiales, pero fue construida en un lugar diferente a la anterior Estación Massassi. Los Imperiales fueron forzados a construir otra nueva base después de que la original fuese ocupada por los Rebeldes. Era de la Nueva República Siguiendo la derrota del Imperio en el año 4 DBY en la Batalla de Endor, la Nueva República presumiblemente recobró la luna selvática del Imperio. La pequeña aldea de Vornez fue establecida y la sede de la Red de Inteligencia Interplanetaria del Senado fue emplazada en Yavin 4 aunque más tarde sería sustituida por el Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República. En el 5 DBY, después de recibir una visión de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker buscó y descubrió la Ciudad Perdida de los Jedi. Aquí encontró a Ken, un niño y el heredero del ex Emperador Palpatine que había sido escondido allí por los Jedi y era cuidado por los droides. Cuando el auto proclamado Emperador Trioculus escuchó sobre el descubrimiento de la ciudad y el joven muchacho, dirigió un asalto al planeta con escuadrones de Antorchas de Neutrones y Soldados de asalto, sin embargo, fue derrotado por la Nueva República. Centro de entrenamiento Jedi thumb|left|200px|Un grupo de Jedi emboscando un [[Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A5|Juggernaut Imperial.]] En el 11 DBY, Luke Skywalker escogió Yavin 4 para el asentamiento del Praxeum Jedi y la sede de su Nueva Orden Jedi después de recibir la aprobación de la Nueva República. Durante sus viajes, Luke descubrió un buen número de individuos sensibles a la Fuerza y finalmente se sintió preparado para comenzar a entrenarlos como nuevos Jedi. El primer grupo estaba compuesto por doce pupilos junto con Luke y su maestro. Algunos de estos doce eran Kam y Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Madurrin, Kyle Katarn, Dorsk 81, Brakiss, Corran Horn, Streen y Gantoris. Otros Jedi pronto se unirían después de Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Mara Jade y Dal Konur. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo patente que no todo iba tan bien en la Academia. El espíritu de Exar Kun, Lord Sith, habitaba los templos de la luna y empezó a influenciar a los estudiantes de Luke hacia el lado oscuro. Kun atacó a Luke, dejándolo en estado de coma, y Kyp Durron, uno de los estudiantes más prometedores, se fue de la Academia en el Triturador de Soles, provocando el caos en la galaxia y destruyendo el mundo fortaleza Imperial de Carida. Al final, Luke despertó y el espíritu Sith fue derrotado por una ofensiva conjunta de los Jedi incluyendo a los gemelos Solo. En el 12 DBY, la Almirante Daala y el Vicealmirante Gilad Pellaeon atacaron el Praxeum Jedi con una flota de doce Destructores Estelares y el Super Destructor Estelar Caballero del Martillo. Se desataron legiones de soldados de asalto y vehículos terrestres de asalto contra los Jedi quienes lucharon de nuevo usando la Fuerza para llevar a los Imperiales hacia los bordes del sistema Yavin, muriendo durante la lucha Dorsk 81. Un año más tarde, el Imperio Renacido bajo las órdenes de Desann y el Almirante Galak Fyyar atacaron el Praxeum Jedi aunque ambos fueron derrotados por una combinación de los esfuerzos Jedi y de las fuerzas de los aliados de la Nueva República. Debido a estas heroicas acciones, Kyle Katarn escogió renunciar a la Nueva República. Descubrimientos involuntarios En el 22 DBY, Anakin Solo (el más joven de los niños de la familia Solo) y Tahiri Veila descubrieron la Esfera Dorada y al Maestro Jedi Ikrit durante una exploración de las ruinas del Palacio de los Woolamander. Con la ayuda de Ikrit y los antiguos grabados massassi encontrados en el vecino Yavin 8, rompieron la maldición de la Esfera Dorada liberando así a los niños massassi atrapados. En el 23 DBY, durante una exploración de las junglas de alrededor, los gemelos Solo Jacen y Jaina, a solas con sus amigos Tenel Ka y Lowbacca descubrieron los restos de un caza TIE de la Batalla de Yavin. Desafortunadamente, el piloto del vehículo Qorl reapareció y tomó a los gemelos Solo como rehenes, forzándoles a reparar la dañada nave antes de escapar al hiperespacio para reunirse con el Imperio. Un año más tarde, el Praxeum Jedi fue atacado por el lado oscuro de la Academia de las Sombras y el insurgente grupo Imperial Segundo Imperio. Sin embargo, ellos fueron derrotados gracias a la combinación de esfuerzos entre los Jedi y sus aliados de la Nueva República. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Destrucción del Praxeum Durante el primer año de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la luna fue protegida de los yuuzhan vong usando la Fuerza para crear una proyección ilusoria, una técnica tomada prestada de los Fallanassi. Sin embargo, el Praxeum Jedi fue destruido por los yuuzhan vong en el 26 DBY. La victoria de la Brigada de la Paz/yuuzhan vong fue parcialmente debida al hecho de que la Nueva República no estuviese dispuesta a prestar su ayuda a los Jedi. Por entonces, muchos de los Jedi habían sido movilizados para acciones militares y solo los más jóvenes Jedi y aprendices permanecían en el Praxeum Jedi. La destrucción de la “herejía Jedi” dio a los yuuzhan vong un empuje moral. El Jedi Anakin Solo y el líder contrabandista Talon Karrde con su flota personal, se las arreglaron para evacuar una vasta mayoría de los restantes aprendices Jedi aunque el Maestro Jedi Kushibano, Ikrit murió asesinado por las tropas de la Brigada de la Paz y Tahiri Veila fue capturada. Ocupación Yuuzhan Vong Con Yavin 4 en sus manos, los yuuzhan vong iniciaron un programa de vongformación en la luna usando damuteks para arrasar los antiguos templos massassi y establecer sobre sus cimientos su colonia. Mientras tanto, la Modeladora Maestra Mezhan Kwaad y su aprendiz Nen Yim comenzaron a experimentar con Tahiri, en un intento de lavarle el cerebro y reemplazar su personalidad por la de Riina Kwaad, una identidad formada de la memoria de la infancia de Nen Yim. Anakin fue en misión para rescatarla. Con la ayuda de Qorl quien se había ganado la vida en la jungla desde la derrota del Segundo Imperio y del Avergonzado yuuzhan vong Vua Rapuung, Anakin se las arregló para infiltrarse en el recinto yuuzhan vong disfrazado de esclavo. Durante su estación en la base enemiga, Anakin supo que Vua Rapuung había sido entrenado como Guerrero. Él tuvo un romance con Mezhan Kwaad. Cuando decidió romper con ella, Kwaad temerosa de que él revelara su romance, lo infectó con un virus que causó que su cuerpo rechazara los implantes que había recibido durante su promoción militar, degradándose a un Avergonzado, sin embargo, Rapuung, supo que Kwaad fue la responsable. Enfrentados a un enemigo común, Rapuung accedió a ayudar a Anakin a rescatar a Tahiri con la condición de que le ayudaría a enfrentarse a Kwaad. Juntos lo hicieron en el damutek donde Kwaad había estado modelando la mente de Tahiri para convencerla de que ella era Riina Kwaad. Entonces ambos lucharon en el camino hacia una lanzadera que iba a transportar a Kwaad, Nen Yim y Tahiri. Frente a cientos de yuuzhan vong incluyendo toda la gama de casta desde Modeladores, Guerreros, Trabajadores y Avergonzados, Rapuung se enfrentó a su examante, quien acababa de haber sido descubierta practicando herejía, y le demando a ella responder si los Dioses eran responsables de su humillación o si fue ella la responsable. Kwaad admitió su responsabilidad e hirió mortalmente a Rapuung con un arma oculta en su mano modeladora. Muriendo, él dio tiempo a Anakin Solo y a Tahiri para escapar. Sin embargo, Anakin y Tahiri se las arreglaron para escapar con Qorl y otros más en un reaparecido carguero. Este incidente, comenzó una leyenda entre los Avergonzados que decía que Vua Rapuung fue redimido en su muerte, por lo tanto comenzando la herejía Jeedai. Los miembros de esta secta vieron a los Jedi como salvadores más que como enemigos, y se extendieron en mundos como Dubrillion y conquistaron Coruscant, ayudando a derrotar al Imperio Yuuzhan Vong. Historia posterior Tras la liberación de Coruscant de los yuuzhan vong en el 29 DBY, el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker desestimó la idea de reconstruir el Praxeum, afirmando que el Praxeum había cumplido su propósito y que los Jedi encontraría un nuevo hogar en otro lugar. Entre bastidores La ubicación de el mundo real de Yavin 4 son las ruinas de una antigua ciudad maya en Tikal, Guatemala. La mayoría de las tomas de aproximaciones a Yavin 4 desde el espacio son solo repeticiones o copias del enfoque del Halcón Milenario en Una Nueva Esperanza, el único cambio es el reemplazo de una nave. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion coloca erróneamente a Yavin 4 en el sector de Sumitra. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' * *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery! *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''The Abduction'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Lealtad'' *''Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Empire 26: "General" Skywalker, Part 1'' *''Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Tours'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion: Refugees 1'' *''Invasion: Refugees 2'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Inferno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invincible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Backlash'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Allies'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I Categoría:Lugares de Yavin 4